


A Vacation to Marvel

by BerserkBookWorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerserkBookWorm/pseuds/BerserkBookWorm
Summary: All Kara wanted to do was visit her friend Barry. Instead, she is sent to the Marvel Universe. Now she has to convince the Black Widow that she isn't a threat to their world, so Supergirl can return to her own.





	A Vacation to Marvel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/gifts).



> Just a short one shot of Black Widow and Supergirl. I haven't read the comics, so sorry for inconsistencies.

I need a vacation. Is that possible for a superhero? I mean I have saved the world once with the Myriad problem, and I helped save the world a second time. Sort of. Fine, full credit for saving the world goes to Lena for the Daxamite invasion, even if I am the only one to see that. Actually Lena has saved the world a lot for a person who is supposedly evil. Some people are idiots not to see her for the good person she truly is. Maybe she needs a vacation, not that Lena would take a vacation. She has her company to worry about, and Mon-El didn't exactly help with the little surprise he left her. His mother successfully made a baby with their DNA, and he pawns the baby off on Lena. I mean I understand that he was still trying to reunite his people under his command, but Lena wasn't prepared to have a baby. Thank Rao she is a natural to motherhood. She doesn't exactly have time to take a break when she has a baby and a company to run.   
Back to the point, I need a vacation. It's not like I would be leaving the city unprotected. The police can do their jobs and round up the criminals. Guardian can help them when it's needed, and we have J'onn to help with the alien problems that the DEO can't handle. They were dealing with the aliens long before Supergirl made her debut.   
I know how to solve this problem! I'll go visit Barry for the day. Hopefully he isn't doing anything, but if he is I should be able to hang out with his friends. I just really need a change of scenery. Looks like it's time to test the Dimension Portal, which also acts like a bracelet. I love my secret science hobby. I've made a bunch of cool gadgets, but I haven't been able to try many of them out. When I get back, I really need to work on the Food Replicator. That would save me so much money. I really need to stop thinking with my stomach. If I go visit Barry, I shouldn't be gone too long, and I'll leave a note behind. No one should get worried. It will only be for a day. This is a good idea.

 

This was a terrible idea. I have no idea where the Dimension Portal took me, but this is definitely not Barry's world. The city I landed in is not Central City, so I asked the locals where Central City is located. Most told me they have never heard of it before, and someone even laughed at me. I was even called a nerd who can't distort fiction from reality. I finally decided to take out my phone and steal someone's wifi to ask the internet. It was really weird because I couldn't pull up Google, and I had to use this search engine called Bing, which was severely disappointing. I was answered, but this wasn't the answer I wanted. While the internet confirmed that Central City is where the Flash lives, it also told me that it is a made up city for a comic book. In other words, Barry doesn't exist in this world, and I am officially lost. I can't even activate the Dimension Portal because it ran out of battery. I'm such an idiot for not charging it. I need to calm down. Freaking out never helped anybody. I just need to take a deep breath and assess the situation.  
Well it seems like I'm on another Earth. The people look human, but it could be a facade. This could be an Earth full of shape shifting aliens. I could be doomed. This place could be the real life version of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. I don't want to be a pod person! Wait, is it even possible for me to be a pod person? I need to stop being paranoid. These people have internet. How could they be pod people? The best thing to do is to walk around for any indication if this is a world that I know or start looking for supplies that could help me build a new charger that would fit my Dimension Portal.  
There is this gigantic building with an S on it, and it looks vaguely familiar. I know this building. I've seen it before, which is weird considering I'm in a separate dimension. Where could I have seen this building? The name is on the tip of my tongue. Did it come from a television show or a movie? Wait a minute. Movie, building with a big S. That S is for Stark. It's Stark Towers, home to the Avengers! I'm so happy Alex took me to see that movie. If Tony Stark is home, he could help me make the charger, so I can go home after i meet the Avengers of course. This is going to be an even better day than I was planning!

 

Maybe flying to the top of the tower and knocking on the glass was a bad idea. What else was I supposed to do? Go to the front desk and ask to talk to Tony Stark without an appointment or a credible ID? That would have gone well. I would have been turned away immediately, but it would have been better than being hit with Captain America's shield. The shield is heavy, and it hurts. I actually felt it and fell to the ground, but at least I didn't pass out. That definitely got their attention. At least they understood the universal "I surrender" sign. That is how I am in my current position, on my knees with my hands in the air being surrounded by Ironman, Captain America, and Black Widow. The other Avengers must be elsewhere. It is not fun being treated like a criminal by this Earth's mightiest heroes. It's not the worst experience. I can't wait to tell Alex that I met the Avengers even if we didn't have the greatest first impressions of each other.   
"You must be an idiot for coming here to challenge the Avengers. What did you think you were going to do? Kill us, maim us, or is this all a distraction for a nefarious plot to take over the world? Don't villains ever take a break?" monologued Captain America.  
"Whoa there Cap-sickle, take it easy. Did I actually say that out loud? I sincerely apologize Mr. Rogers. I meant no disrespect. My filter must have been damaged traveling to this world. I'm usually not disrespectful; I promise. May I just say it is a pleasure meeting you guys. The Avengers are pretty big on my planet, but you aren't real. It's a little surprising seeing you in real life. I just want to get back to my world, and I needed to talk to Mr. Stark to be able to do that," I ramble. I really need to try and stop while I'm ahead.  
"I think we're going to need a better explanation than that girlie, and I would appreciate you not stealing my nicknames," sassed Ironman.  
"Well, I wanted to visit a friend from another world, so I created the Dimension Portal, without charging it. Rookie mistake, I know. I have already berated myself over it. I just need to know if you have or can create a new battery, so I can go home. I'm pretty sure my sister will be freaking out soon when she realizes I'm gone. I would rather not be grounded by my sister. That would be extremely embarrassing since I'm an adult. This has been a really weird day for me. My friend doesn't exist in this world, and I really want to get back home. This vacation wasn't a good idea after all. This is what I get for being spontaneous," I explain. Great, now I'm getting weird looks.  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" questioned Black Widow.  
"My device just needs an upgraded charging system. I swear that I'm not here to do any harm or cause trouble. I'm a superhero too, and I swear on the Hero Code of Ethics that I am telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I promise that as soon as I get home, I'll coordinate my Dimension Portal to the correct dimension. It's a win-win situation when you think about it. I leave your world, and I get to go home," I plead with them. They huddle up and converse while keeping me in their peripherals. This is the do or die moment.  
"Alright explain what this charging system needs, and I'll work on it. In the mean time you will stay with Black Widow, and if you can convince her that you won't cause any harm, we'll let you leave. If she isn't convinced, then we detain you for the safety of our people. You have one chance. Don't screw it up," says Tony. I nod seriously or as serious as I can. Alex says I look funny when I try to be serious. Something about me being too happy all the time and reminding her of a dog. I took it as a compliment because who could be mad or sad when being compared to dogs. They're great!  
I walk over to Tony to explain how the system needs to be made. He tells me it's doable and leaves to get to work. Captain America gives me the "I'm watching you" look and follows Stark back into the tower. I walk over to the Black Widow. Hopefully, she'll see my like Alex does and realize I'm not a threat. While I'm pretty sure I can take these guys, I just want to go home.  
Now that we're alone, I am taking a closer look at Black Widow, and I'm realizing that she is beautiful. Why do I keep meeting attractive women? Maybe it's a trade-off. Lose your planet, gain the ability to attract attractive people, especially women. Who wouldn't want to look at those beautiful green eyes or run their fingers through that short, red hair. Not to mention that sleek, black suit that leaves nothing to the imagination. Natasha is a much better choice of being stuck with for two hours than Stark or Rogers.  
"Are you going to keep looking or start talking?" asks Black Widow.  
"Well, first I think you should know that I usually don't dress this way. I know these jeans and t-shirt make me look like a hooligan, but I usually dress better than this. Skirts and cardigans are a much better choice, but I didn't want to risk ruining any of my good clothes," I explain.  
"What is your occupation in your world?" Natasha so smoothly questions.   
"Well, I'm obviously a superhero too! I wear a cape and everything," I exclaim.   
"A cape, really?" Natasha gives me an unimpressed look.  
"The cape is a necessity to my outfit. I don't want to experience flying into the side of a building again. Supergirl got laughed at for days. Not all of us can pull off tactical suits as well as you can," I defend myself. Natasha raises her eyebrow at me.   
"You've been judging my outfit?" states Natasha in a questioning tone.  
"How can I not look at you? You're gorgeous! You've got this way about you. When you walk into a room, you command everyone's attention, even if you don't want to. It's all natural to you. I admit that I didn't notice you at first, but I was kind of distracted at the time by other things. Why do we keep talking about me? What if I want to know more about you? I want to be your friend, but i don't even know you're favorite color! Although I do know some of your secrets. I think Natalie Rushman is a cute name, especially since it keeps your initials," I need to stop rambling. Suddenly, I feel a knife pressed against my throat.  
"What did you say, and where did you receive that information?" Natasha whispers in a threatening tone. It's really hot, if I'm being honest.  
"Did I forget to mention there are movies and comics about you and the other Avengers back on my planet?" I quickly explain to her. It's not like the knife would hurt me, but i don't want to upset Natasha. She slowly puts her knife in it's hidden place on her body. I wonder where it is since everything is skin tight.  
"Now would be a good time to tell you that you're a comic book character," Natasha responds. I wonder how different I am from that character.  
"Am I just a comic book character?" I ask. Do the Avengers get to have movies about them, and I don't? That seems a little unfair.  
"You actually have a television show here, but it has gone a little downhill since season two. Mon-El was pushed into space, but I heard he's coming back in season three. I am excited to see Lena and Reign in season three, but I think Mon-El should have stayed in space. Why would he even be sent into space, only to be returned in the next season," Natasha rambles. It's really cute that she has the ability to ramble too, especially about my character in her world.  
"That sounds similar to my world, but I haven't heard about a Reign. Mon-El just came back to my Earth to drop off a baby to Lena. It was quite rude of him, and I'm glad he can't stay on my planet anymore. Worst relationship I have been in," I tell her. It's really fun talking to Natasha when she isn't questioning me. Tony interrupted our talking. He came in with my charger and asked if I deserve to go home. Natasha responds with a yes. I take the charger and hook it up to my bracelet.  
Natasha and I continue to talk back and forth to each other, explaining the differences between our worlds. It seems the comics and movies occur at the same time an event happens on the other planet. When we were invaded by Daxamites, those episodes were being released on Natasha's world. I wish I could talk to Natasha more often. She is very intelligent and has a great perspective on the topics we discuss. Sadly my bracelet beeps to tell us that it is fully charged. I really don't want to leave, but I don't want Alex to be worried.  
"Would you mind if I kept the coordinates for this world? I liked talking to you, and I would love to visit you again," I tell Natasha.  
"I think that would be fine. Next time, go through the front door. I'll make sure to tell the front desk to allow Supergirl into the building. Wouldn't want Captain America to knock you out," Natasha responds. I nod my head and activate my bracelet. I head through the portal, and I'm back at home. I can't wait to see Natasha again.


End file.
